


Смайлики

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Все мужчины делают ЭТО. И даже Шерлок.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 4





	Смайлики

**Author's Note:**

> Текст содержит бездны стыда и ужаса, сокрытые под оболочкой флаффа.  
> Третий сезон свел меня с ума — и мне не стыдно.  
> Весьма спойлерная [картинка](http://copypast.ru/fotografii/foto_prikoli/misli_alkogolnih_napitkov/misli_alkogolnih_napitkov_9.jpg).
> 
> Написано 18 февраля 2014.

«Мнк нжна помощ ШХ», — гласило сообщение, в первую секунду приведшее Ирэн в недоумение, а потом не на шутку испугавшее. По лондонскому времени был поздний вечер, она была очень далеко от Великобритании, и все это было очень странно. 

«Что случилось?» — торопливо набрала она в ответ.

Телефон помолчал некоторое время, а потом поинтересовался:

«Кк нвзватся синчя штука в коктеле?»

«Джрн нк знает», — пришло следом еще одно сообщение.

Ирэн протяжно вздохнула, а потом с облегчением рассмеялась, откинувшись в кресле.

«Блю кюрасао. У вас что, мальчишник?»

«Ая емк гврил что у мня ест жсперкт», — довольно ответил Шерлок. Правда, опять далеко не сразу: похоже, набор длинных сообщений давался ему с трудом.

Это было ужасно забавно. Ирэн неожиданно поймала себя на том, что уже с минуту смотрит в экран, расплывшись в почти что умиленной улыбке. Какой кошмар… Но сейчас общение с Шерлоком могло оказаться чрезвычайно интересным, так что она снова набрала ответ.

«Надеюсь, ты сменил звук входящего сообщения».

«Рвзмеется. Я оченб рпдсмортительный».

«Предусмотрительный?» — уточнила Ирэн.

«Да .а ты красивпя», — совершил неожиданное признание Шерлок.

Ирэн усмехнулась, вздернув бровь.

«И какую часть меня ты считаешь наиболее красивой?» — задала она провокационный вопрос.

Телефон замолчал надолго.

«Я выбмраю», — наконец доложил Шерлок и снова погрузился в молчание.

«Все!!!!» — написал он еще через несколько минут, так и не сумев сделать трудный выбор.

Ирэн подумала, что ей очень хотелось бы посмотреть на лицо Шерлока завтра, когда он перечитает эти сообщения. И последующие, потому что останавливаться она пока совершенно не собиралась.

«А ты отлично целуешься», — написала Ирэн и нетерпеливо уставилась на экран, ожидая ответа.

«В квкую чсть тбя?» 

Она снова, не удержавшись, рассмеялась.

«Во все».

«Ябы поцклвал тея в ккуюниюудь чвсть», — продолжил Шерлок нагнетать градус откровенности в общении. 

Это становилось интереснее с каждой секундой.

«Извини, дорогой. Я бы не отказалась, но я далековато», — ответила Ирэн, и телефон опять замолчал на продолжительное время.

«Здксь ечть смвлик!» — наконец радостно оповестило очередное входящее.

«:-* :-* :-*» — пришло вслед за ним очень емкое продолжение.

«:-*» — добавил Шерлок, решив, что предыдущих трех было недостаточно. 

«Нр дучше приехжай», — резюмировал он еще одним сообщением.

«Завтра ты передумаешь», — заверила его Ирэн, ехидно усмехнувшись.

«Нк слкшай мня заытра!!» — потребовал Шерлок.

«Как скажешь, дорогой», — тут же согласилась Ирэн.

«:-* :-* :-* :-* :-*» — ответил Шерлок.

Шерлок с самым мрачным видом смотрел в экран мобильного. Он смутно припоминал, что вчера, после того, как он спросил у Джона, где тут смайлики, тот пытался сунуть нос в его телефон. А потом Шерлок, вроде бы, убегал от Джона по танцполу, размахивая телефоном над головой… Но чем все закончилось, он точно сказать не мог. 

Джон не выглядел подозрительным. Точнее, подозревающим. Хотя все равно стоило как-нибудь выяснить этот вопрос поточнее. Аккуратно. Чтобы он не начал что-нибудь подозревать в том случае, если пока еще ничего не подозревал.

Телефон у Шерлока в руке пискнул — и под вчерашними сообщениями появилось новое: «Я взяла билеты. И я тебя не слушаю».


End file.
